myturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Congratulations! You've probably completed the tutorial by now and can play cards, but you probably still have questions about how the game works. This guide is intended to help fill in some of those gaps. Heroes There are 5 classes of Heroes in My Turn. Yellow - primarily defensive, all can Red - damage dealers, their skills have a low average cost, although there are exceptions Blue - casting damage dealers with a high average cost Green - these ones can all heal others, though some do other things as well Purple - least straight forward and most diverse, they focus on effects that tend to scale well and don't require as many levels. Every Hero has 3 skill cards, that cost Mana, and 1 EX skill that costs 100 Energy to use. They also get 2 generic attack cards that gain them 20 Energy on use. Gear Every Hero can choose one piece of Gear to take into the match with them. This Gear gives them a passive HP and attack bonus even when it is not equipped based on their level. Every gear has an active affect that only activates when equipped. They can strengthen or modify attack cards and/or skill cards, provide an additional effect upon EX usage, or provide an effect at the end of the round. Items The player is allowed to bring 2 different Items into the match. They have powerful and unique effects and have no mana cost associated with them. They will be reshuffled into the Deck when discarded, but NOT when used. The Recall Watch is the only exception to this rule. Deck Your deck is built from your Hero cards, their Gear, and the two Items you can pick. Your deck can reshuffle once per round. When a Hero dies their cards are removed from the deck and not returned until the Hero is alive when the deck reshuffles. Gear will reshuffle into the deck only if they have been discarded or removed from a hero in some manner, including death. Hand The player can have a maximum of 10 cards in their hand, unless they have a Lunar Essence equipped on a Hero. They draw 5 cards at the start of every round, but will only draw until the hand is full. It is not possible to manually discard, one must use another skill card, item, gear, or be hit by a couple of Pirate Queen's skills. Mana Each player starts the game with 3 Mana. The maximum is increased by 1 every round until it reaches 10 and the mana pool is refreshed every round up to the max. Some skills or Items can increase or decrease the maximum or the mana available in the pool, but never more than 10 in either. General Strategies When creating a line up, one should keep in mind what you want to achieve with it. Some general strategies to keep in mind are listed below. *Spike, this team is focused on taking down the other team 1 target at a time, either as a team or from one source. The advantage of this is that you can go after a priority target, the downside is that proper usage can cause you to target disadvantagous targets or your damage can be neutered. *Team damage, this team is going to try and wear down the enemy team all at the same time, from a single Hero or as a team. The advantage is that you can take out the entire enemy team at the same time, keeping them from getting draw consistency. The downside is that you will give them all energy if you chip away at them with your entire team, or that they might distrupt your combo. Once you have your damage set up you should look into fixing any weaknesses with the other Heroes, their Gear, or an Item. Damage Calculation Damage, and healing, follows a simple multiplication formula. Healing forgoes the / and / portion of the formula. This value is then rounded up to give total damage.